


Incomprehensible

by nosypert



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, DIY, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gifts, M/M, Surfing, Wood Chopping, do it yourself, hazmat suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dude, what a ride!

Anderson carried his board back to the small shop and leaned it against the wall to dry.  
The sun was setting and Keith was busy taking back all the borrowed equipment from the tourists. 

"Hey, man."

"What’s up, Cooper?"

"I just saw the greatest thing ever, man. Wolf and I sat at the beach and a guy did an awesome ride on a gigantic wave and Wolf went 'dude' and I said 'bro' and he went 'dude, bro' and I said 'bro, dude' and we both went 'whoa'. It was epic, man. The ride of the century."

"Are you high?"


	2. Forrest grump

"Are you sure you know what you’re doing?"

"Relax."

He pulled down his visor and started the chainsaw.

Keith anxiously looked back and forth between the chainsaw and the tree.

Anderson stopped the chainsaw and put the wedge in. A few blows of the hammer later the tree fell. He grinned triumphantly from ear to ear.

"We could've just bought a tree. That’d be less dangerous and cold."

"Stop being a worrywart, Keith. I will call it the Olbertree."

"Why?"

"It was difficult and had to be hammered before it got laid."

Keith glared.

Anderson kissed him lightly and smiled.


	3. Safety first

Keith snuffled. He drank a sip of tea, took another pill and burrowed deeper into his pillows.  
The doorbell rang. Slowly he shuffled to the door and opened it.  
Anderson entered and hugged him tightly.  
"I missed you so much."  
"Why are you wearing a hazmat suit?"  
"Stephen told me you’re sick. It's a precaution."  
"You think my cold is a biological hazard?"  
"When I have to do another week of shows, it is. I missed too many shows already, I can't get sick again."  
"Then go home."  
"We can still talk and cuddle."  
"No."  
"I'm completely naked underneath."  
"Ok."


	4. Merry Christmas

He turned off the vibrating alarm and snuck into the kitchen. He had stashed all presents in a counter behind two rows of muscle milk, where Keith wouldn't find them. He placed them under the tree and snuck back.

Two hours later Keith got up. He flushed the toilet in pretence and then hurriedly went to the guest bedroom to get Anderson's gifts. He put them next to the others and went back to bed.

Later that morning Keith found Anderson, dressed in his new goat pullover, giggling about something on TV. He smiled and tenderly kissed him. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
